


You are Mine

by DeannaCullen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaCullen/pseuds/DeannaCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, So I don't know how many of you out there are reading this fic. Well this is my first fiction so I apologise in advance for any mistakes and I am not really consistent with the writing part .I will try to update as and when I can :-)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He looks beautiful when asleep, the tension lines no longer marring his pretty face, his freckles, which he hates but I love, all spread out and I could trace them, his delicious golden skin lying bare. I could spend forever watching him sleep, the way he looks so vulnerable,I want to take him in my arms, keep him safe from this dangerous world and the evil people ou there. Want to take him away, to a place where its only the two of us and our love . He loves me too, just doesn't know it yet, that good for nothing boyfriend of his doesn't deserve him,my angel is trapped with that useless prick and I will rescue him but  
Good things come to those who wait and you are the best, no scope for mistakes here   
The sound of the car in the drive way alerts him,Jensen baby I need to go for now but I'll be back soon to take what's mine and he disappears in the dark


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning, the sunlight streaming in making Jensen's skin glow.Jared loved seeing his boyfriend sleep, he came home late last night thanks to the emergency at the hospital, well at times being a doctor sucks, he wouldn't give up his job though but he still wished he could spend some more time with the love of his life.  
He was startled when Jensen moved, about to wake up, he waited with a smile for those lovely green eyes to fall on him and they did.  
"Morning baby ", Jared said and bent down to kiss those lovely lips, Jensen kissed him back and the kiss started to get more passionate when Jared broke off. "Sorry Jen, but I need to leave was waiting for you to wake up "  
Jensen was disappointed and Jared hated seeing him that way, he was about to apologise again but before he could get a word out, Jensen kissed him and said, "I get it Jay, not your fault. Now get out of the bed before my self control weakens " Jared chuckled and promised he would come early and Jensen could do whatever he wants then. Hearing that Jensen's breathing became heavy and he was hard. He gave Jared a glare and said "You are so paying for this ,"   
"Looking forward to it " was Jared's reply before he winked at Jensen and left.  
Jensen reluctantly got out of the bed, made himself coffee, took a shower and left for work. He was the proud owner of the most famous and most successful coffee shop in California , JAYSEN's Pad, yup you could call him a sap but that's how he wanted to name it,because Jay was responsible for this place coming into existence and not continuing to be just a long forgotten idea.   
His best friend Daneel was the most awesome baker,her cookies were to die for, and her partner Genevieve was the chef. Misha, the crazy blue eyed guy was the one responsible for the accounts. He had no idea how it happened but now they were like a close knit family.  
He was pretty happy and content with his life. A Texas college dropout, outcasted by his family for being gay, came to California and found a new life, friends who were like family, a loving boyfriend and a successful business. He was simply going with the flow, taking things as they came, enjoying every moment, blissfully unaware of the life changing event coming up his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend,Jared was running a bit late. Hopefully Sandy wouldn't be that mad. Sandy was his childhood friend,their families were close, everyone thought they would end up together!! They did date for a while before Jensen entered and made Jared realise not only that he was bisexual but also what it means to be in love with someone. Thankfully Sandy understood and they could go back to being awesome friends and now colleagues at the Children's Hospital, Oakland.  
"Good morning Dr.Padalecki", a cheery voice said, "Thank you for gracing us with your presence", Jared turned around and there was Sandy with a smile on her face and coffee in her hand. Jared smiled back and immediately reached out for his addiction! "Dude, you love this coffee more than me",Sandy whined."Of course I love you Sandy, just after Jensen and Coffee", Jared winked. "You love me the most jerk",Sandy said and proceeded to stick out her tongue. Jared laughed and smacked her on the head. "Let's go for now, I can't wait for the day to finish!!! My leave starts today bitch". "Lucky you Jay, I am so jealous right now , so what are the plans dork?",Sandy asked and that question made Jared blush, there was a look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher and that made her curious."Well, I am going to take Jen on a vacation,just the two of us.It was our 3rd anniversary last month and I couldn't do anything for him.I was so engrossed in my work that I forgot the date.I haven't been able to spend much time with him and Sandy he has been so understanding, so amazing.He didn't complain even once and just went about making me feel all special and loved.He deserves to be treated the same way"Jared's eyes turned moist while thinking of the way Jen was there for him the past few months when everything was just crazy."I am planning to propose him on this vacation and you my friend are coming ring shopping" Before Sandy could respond there was a loud voice saying " Jay my man. I am proud of you,you are now officially the biggest chick alive " Jared knew that voice, Chad Murray, the craziest person alive! He had no clue how Chad ended up becoming a paediatrician, the mouth on that guy could make even sailors blush.Jared glared at him and Chad just blew him a kiss, " Jaybird, everyone at this hospital knows you are totally ball whipped and that hot boyfriend of yours is totally a keeper" Jared looked shocked and he said "What?" "Well the technical term is pussy whipped but I don't think that's applicable to Jensen or is it" and he waggled his eyebrows. Jared smacked his face and said "Dude this is a children's hospital, for the love of God shut up!!!" The next moment their pagers beeped alerting them of an emergency, before leaving Chad just smiled at Jared and said "Dude, I am happy for you and he will say yes. Hell I would have said yes and I am not even into cock" The nurses gasped at that, Jared turned red, started stuttering an apology and made a quick exit.Both of them missed the look of anger and pure hatred on Sandy's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen was a person who followed routine. His mornings started with a run. A run that made him feel fresh, recharged his energy, drained his worries. This morning Jared had to leave early but not before leaving Jensen with a very "hard" problem that he had to take care of :-P He loved Jared a lot and he missed him, but, he didn't blame him. He understood that being a doctor is a tough job, you are responsible for people's lives. Still he hoped for more time with Jared. Shoving those thoughts aside he tied his shoelaces and left for the run.

 

Running was so therapeutic, feeling that fresh air blowing across your face, taking in the surroundings moving across you . He preferred running alone, so he always took a path that was deserted during the early hours, made him feel liberated,calm, at peace .Running always made him smile and yeah it helped keeping him in shape as well. And that was appreciated by Jared a lot. A win - win situation. And his thoughts started turning towards Jared. The morning conversation echoing in his head. The things he would be doing tonight with him made him go crazy hard in seconds. He forced himself to focus on the path and realised after a few minutes that it won't help much, decided to go home and take a really cold shower.

 

Jensen was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to the Black car parked at the corner of the street early morning. Next thing he felt was being groped by two guys wearing masks, being forced in that car and before he could react he felt a pinch in his neck and then nothing but darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

ONE MONTH LATER 

One month had passed and it still didn't get any easier, getting out of bed was becoming more difficult. The only question that resonated in Jared's mind was WHY. He still remembers that day clearly, as if it just happened yesterday. 

Time was passing too slowly, or well Jared just wanted the day to end quickly, wanted to rush home, surprise Jensen with that trip and hope that when they return his name would be Jared Padalecki-Ackles!!! He was busy with a patient when his phone rang. "Hello ",he said and could hear a worried Danneel on the other end, " Hey Jared, I wanted to ask if Jensen is with you? ",Jared frowned at that, "No Danni, I am at the hospital, what's wrong? " That got her more worried and she said, "Jen hasn't come till now and its not like him to be late, I have been calling him since an hour now and still no response. Maybe I am over reacting but this is so unlike him, so I called you up "That made Jared worried. She was right, this was not something that Jensen would do." Don't worry Danni, I will leave right now and let you know about him as soon as possible " With that he said bye and hanged up. Immediately went to Morgan, his senior and close friend, almost like his family member, explained the situation and even before he could request an early leave, Morgan asked him to leave and call when he reaches home. He smiled gratefully at Morgan and left, all the while, his heart racing and mind going into overdrive. He didn't even notice how many red lights he broke in order to reach home, hoping that Jen, his Jen is safe.

On reaching his fears were confirmed, the house was completely silent, no sign of Jensen anywhere. He went in their room and there saw Jen's laptop on, a note typed, "Jared, I am sorry but this is not working. I tried but its like you don't have time for me anymore,you even forgot our anniversary and I can't deal with this. I found someone and I am leaving. Have a great life ahead. Forgive me if you can - Jensen "  
And just like that Jared's world came crashing down. 

30 days had passed and still Jared was clueless, there were days he blamed himself, other days he was angry at Jensen for just leaving like a coward. Why wouldn't he give Jared one chance, they were madly in love with each other, or was that a lie. Jensen took all his stuff,except his phone and that laptop,and just vanished, it was like he was never there. Didn't even give Jared a chance to contact him. Didn't Jared deserve the answers?

The doorbell startled him, he wished whoever it was would just go away, but they didn't.Reluctantly he got up and it was Sandy. His best friend, she had been taking care of him since the past month. Jared was grateful to her, God knows how he would survive without her. "Let me in Jared, I have got your favourite pizza and coffee. Tonight we are having a movie marathon. I give you the power to choose ",she said and winked. He couldn't stop that small smile from coming on his face and even though he just wanted to go to sleep and do absolutely nothing, he knew Sandy wouldn't let him. So he just went ahead with the plan.

Midway through the movie, Sandy started shifting closer to Jared and that was making him uncomfortable, but he didn't know how to refuse her politely. He was not blind, he could see that she cared for him a lot, maybe loved him also but he was not in a place to even think of it . He was just about to tell her but suddenly there was loud, incessant knocking on the door. He was surprised, since he wasn't expecting anybody at this hour. He got up and on opening the door came face to face with a person he thought he would never see again.  
" Jay , I. ..." and he collapsed in Jared's arms. " Sandy, call 911 now", shouted Jared."Jen wake up baby please, Jen, talk to me, Jen"


	6. Chapter 6

DAY OF JENSEN'S DISAPPEARANCE 

Danneel was frantically pacing the shop, her thoughts running at the speed of light. Worried for her best friend, God please let him be safe. Suddenly her phone rang, " Jared thank God you called, he is at home right? Is he fine? Why didn't he answer my calls? ",She asked in one breath. The reply stunned her, " He is gone Danni.He found someone" and then the sound of Jared crying. Before she could get in a word,the phone went dead.Gen just came out with a new batch of pastries and the look on Danni's face made her leave them there and approach her lover immediately. " Dan, honey what's wrong? " she asked worried. Danneel was broken out of her trance and there was a determination in her eyes which confused Genevieve. " I don't know yet, but let's find out. We are going to Jen's place right now. I will tell you everything on the way. Misha take care of the shop " she yelled and left with Genevieve. 

On reaching she saw Jared's crumpled form on the floor, Sandy was there trying to soothe him. His eyes were red and swollen."Jared" she called out and when he turned towards her, the pain that she saw in his eyes, made her heart ache. "Why Danni" he asked brokenly and then pointed towards the laptop. Reading that note shocked Danneel and Genevieve."That disgusting creature you call your best friend did this to Jared. Jared loved him so much and this is what he got in return" screamed Sandy, "Fucking selfish bastard" Danneel couldn't control her anger on hearing that, "Shut the fuck up you bitch. We all know how much Jen loved Jared. He cannot even think of doing such a thing!!" Sandy sneered, "Really now? Then explain this note, this empty closet. He just left with someone else.Fucking gold digging bitch".Danneel turned towards Jared, "Jared please tell me you don't believe this" she pleaded, "I. ..........I don't know what to believe Danni" he said brokenly. The look in his eyes was one of confusion, he wanted to believe this was some sick joke, but he didn't know ,he just didn't.Seeing him like this Danneel vowed to find the truth. "We need to leave Jared, we will be back soon. Take care"

While she was driving, Gen was looking at her patiently, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. She loved Gen for this, she was so understanding. When they reached the shop, Misha asked her what happened . Gen explained everything and he said calmly, "Jen won't do such a thing" Gen smiled at that. She wished Jared hadn't just believed that note, but she knew he was not in the right state of mind. She wouldn't blame him for that. Danneel spoke suddenly, "Guys, Jen and I went ring shopping yesterday" Both Misha and Gen had their mouths open on hearing that."That's how I am sure that Jen can't do such a thing. Till yesterday he loves Jared and today he finds someone new!! Un-fucking-believable!!"."Why didn't you tell Jared that Danni? You saw how broken he was", asked Gen, still trying to wrap her head around this. "Its good that you didn't", a loud voice boomed. They turned towards the door and there were 2 men standing there. Chad and Jeffrey Morgan.

There were very few things in life that Jeffrey believed in. And one such thing was true love. Seeing Jensen and Jared together, made him see what true love looks like. So when he got to know what had happened, he rushed along with Chad, to their place. They saw Danneel and Genevieve leaving. And the look on Danneel's face told him, something was up and he wasn't going to like that something.  
Talking to Jared and Sandy confirmed his fears and he decided to go with Chad to meet Danneel. Time for some truths to come out.

Everyone looked at Jeffrey, questions visible in their eyes. He began, "We all care for Jared and Jensen. And we all know something is not right. We need to find the truth out on our own before we involve Jared into this" Gen and Misha had disapproval clearly written on their faces, while Danneel waited for him to continue. "Honestly, we don't know where Jensen is. What if he is in danger?" Danneel gasped. "Danni please just listen. We will find him don't worry but we need to be cautious. I and Chad have a doubt on Sandy, that's why we need to keep this between us. If she is actually involved, and she gets a whiff of this, she will turn cautious and we might not be able to find Jensen" That statement made Danneel so mad, she wanted to kill that fucking bitch right then "If anything happens to Jen, I swear to God I will kill that nasty whore" she promised. "Guys, why are we suspecting Sandy?" asked Misha innocently.  
"Because she is a vindictive bitch, who always gets what she wants and isn't used to hearing the word No. Jaybird is too good to see that. He still feels guilty for breaking Sandy's heart, like that bitch even has one!! We can see she wants her badly and she has never liked seeing them together. But in front of Jared she acts like a saint and he is my buddy, but man sometimes he wounds me with his dumbness " Chad said with a dramatic sigh! "Did I wake up in an alternate universe this morning? This feels like a soap opera" Misha said while smacking his face. "Misha," Danneel said angrily. "Just trying to lighten the mood Danni. Jen is my friend too! So what's the plan?" Misha asked while looking at Jeffrey.  
"Well, I and Chad will be keeping tabs on Sandy, you guys check out the places Jen can be at. He goes for a run early morning right?" Jeffrey asked Danneel, "Yup like clockwork! And I know the route he takes. We could go there and ask around. Someone must have seen something" she replied. Misha suddenly had an idea, "Guys there has to be some security cameras installed on the route that Jen takes right! Time for me to use my awesome hacking skills" he declared with pride. "That reminds me, Jaybird had security upgraded and cameras installed at the entrances last year when there was a robbery in the neighbourhood! And the best part, no one but I know this apart from the lovebirds. I had reached when the work was going on and Jay told me about it. I don't think he mentioned that to Sandy" Chad said thoughtfully.  
"We need to get that footage first guys" Genevieve said. "Consider it done," Misha said with a smirk.

Danneel looked at everyone's faces and allowed herself to smile a little. They were together in this, they will find out the truth and reunite Jared and Jensen and the person behind this would pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, So I don't know how many of you out there are reading this fic. Well this is my first fiction so I apologise in advance for any mistakes and I am not really consistent with the writing part .I will try to update as and when I can :-)


End file.
